Alexander frontier renavos(project XIV) vs Galactus
wiz:the fighter always evolution . the fighter who eat and empowerment boomstick:but most importantly those fighter are intergalactic! ''' '''dragoscaleisbest:Alexander frontier renavos(project XIV) vs mighty galactus himself! magneto:power of evolution vs cosmic power begin! Alexandier frontier renavos(project XIV) dragoscaleisbest:in more than thousand year ago the sciencist created powerful lifeform. those are extremophile life form who can life in space and travel across galactic boomstick:year to year those life is evolution and travel form planet to planet in those stars and adapt to intergalactic fight wiz:zombie horde he devour,werewolf he stomp,even the giant it self get destroy dragoscaleisbest:he not fight for honer,he not fight for power he fight form survival magneto:could he eat metal like how is controling them? boomstick:respect him even is best form he surpass human via punch with power of obiltered entrie human body.also highly durablity wiz:in his secound form he can adapt fly ,bite,swin and fire breath but his most powerful abilty he final form tri head dragons dragoscaleisbest:in this form he larger than 5 miles and weight 6600 tonned,also can lift 1200 time of his own weight and travel 322 time of his own size! magneto:this is crazy he can lift near 8 millon tonned and travel 2593 killometer in one second,also he can swin in lava 5 killometer under earth plate boomstick:binary fission he has,photosyntesis he can,but most importantly he can survival in vuccucm and grown in stone and even in solid lifeform! wiz:longer you fighter higher number of him you have ,eletricity and radiation make him much more powerful magneto:damned even jean grey can,t kill him he can survival in neutron star gravity and grown back form single cell! dragoscaleisbest:he has poison of every lifeform on our planet at highest level.this is insane.this wouldn’t be average venom. It’d be the deadliest thing ever seen. Aerosolized toxin that wreaks havoc upon the human body in every different way seen in nature to an even more extreme level. he resisted heat at solid metal/tank 400+C heat without harm even rival in victory over liquid enemy aswell and tank star ending bomb magneto but he still has limited:he can,t tank black hole and life in the sun.but anyway dragoscaleisbest:you shouldn,t mess with this dragon alexander frontier renavos:roar galactus wiz:the man who survival form old universal die galan boomstick:gain cosmic power and teleportetion.as new life galactus dragoscaleisbest: he is one of abstact who balance the universe magneto:make kree flee make skull gone,even me or nova corp fear him. dragoscaleisbest:at his weakest state he still need mutiple marvel superhero to match him boomstick:he even can burst multiple solar system when his drain enegy form ship wiz:at his normal state he is on same level with odin who far superior to thor and superior to ego the living planet.he has power over marvel zombie and stomp darksied in crossover comic sa well he leader of cosmic assalt when fight off thanos with infinity gaunlet magneto:at his full power he can fight on par with etenity and death,also his ultimatenullfer is insane dragoscaleisbest:you think how this gun do it can delete being,with wrong hand it can destroy universe. wiz:but those high end feat not show constatcy boomstick:he get harm by the thing who only bulinding level. dragoscaleisbest:get harm by thor regulary even beaten by classic thor get capture by marvel insect ailen in future timeline he can one shotted by king thanos who weaker than modern thanos boomstick:but still he is biggest fighter in marvelverse galactus clap his hand and destroy planet deathbattle the galactus travel across universe in his ship long time he traveling long time he wait form food. his ship landing on europa the moon of jupiter galactus is hungry and plan to drain energy form this planet but the extremophila appear in humanform those form are alexander frontier renavos , he runs. to galactus fight K.O result Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:Dragon vs Gods themed Death Battle Category:Fantasy vs Sci-Fi Themed Death Battles Category:'Science' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles